Chapter 55
Final Night: For Two (最後の夜・2人, Saigo no yoru 2-ri) is the 55th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary As Chota tries to suit up in Nikaido's clothes once again he sees En's Contract on the floor, deducing Asu use it to turn him into Nikaido, before he could do more En burst trough the door demanding to know if is everything fine, to his disgust, is Chota the one in the bathroom, infuriated by this he starts to strangle the bird mask sorcerer demanding to know where his partner is. After a brief explanation about what happen a few days ago, En understands that the affectionate and kind Nikaido he knew was just Chota in disguise. Ready to turn him into mushrooms, the Bird face accidentally torn contract in half, making En collapse on the floor, as some goons quickly come to aid him, Chota himself carry En to get medical assistance. Elsewhere Fujita is going to see Ebisu to give her salary, to his surprise, he sees her leaving the mansion. He tries to pay no attention to it, but at the end he desperately ran onto her asking why is she leaving. The little sorceress express how her memories have return, and she no longer wants to stay in the mansion, with a simple "Bye Bye Fujita". Back to Berith we see Nikaido arguing with Natsuki as she finds out the Cross-Eyes girl does not know exactly where the hideout is, she tries to calm her explaining how the search can wait until tomorrow, Nikaido is surprised by Kaiman agreeing with this, as he usually would demand to know immediately what they want in order to have his face back, at the end they all decides to go to the Berith Onsen. Inside the hostel they are welcomed as a married couple with a child, and spent the night there, Natsuki naively believes the Cross-Eyes officers would paid their expenses once they find the hideout. Elsewhere the Officers coincidentally are working as part timers in the onsen, helping in the kitchen and feeling miserable for not be able to eat anything, as their boss harasses them to work harder. Their boss send Dokuga to serve the dinner as he tells the other that once "The Boss" return they will not have to live like that anymore. Kaiman is bathing in the hot springs alone as he tries to recall everything he discovered until then, as he believes he was a student, Risu's friend, and how the Crosses in his eyes dispersar, not knowing what would happen, he only hopes to meet Risu, and wait to see if he can unravel the mysteries of his past. Nikaido and Natsuki are behind the onsen wall in the ladies part of the hot springs discussing about the Cross-Eyes Boss, how much Natsuki idolizes him as the savior of those who cannot use magic and fantasizing about be his woman. The night falls and as they change clothes Dokuga appears to bring their dinner, as they eat and get drunk Nikaido is happy to see Kaiman acting like he used to, even exaggerating in a lousy way as Natsuki kissed him. When the young Cross-Eyes girl fell asleep, Nikaido spot Kaiman sat in the back of the room looking at the garden, believing she is looking at his true human face, but quickly realizes this is just a illusion as teh lizard head ask her to drink with him. She ask him about his sudden change since he went to the school, after Kaiman apologized for worry her, she ask if he is going to stay as a Cross-Eye with Natsuki, he quickly dismiss that, telling his intention to return to Hole, and out of the blue Nikaido asked if, once his face and memories return, could help her with the restaurant. This surprised the lizard head, even asking if she was ok with someone like him, as she kindly accepted him for what he is, she also mentioned her business will go to ruin if he stayed as a customer, breaking the mood and making Kaiman happy again. The Chapter ends as Nikaido shows to be the narrator of this, at that point, simply a memory, as she remarks how that was the last time she spoke to Kaiman. Characters: Main Characters * Kaiman * Nikaido * Natsuki Minor Characters * Chota * En * Fujita * Ebisu * The Cross-Eyes: ** Dokuga ** Ushishimada ** Ton ** Saji ** Tetsujo Trivia * We finally see all the top Officers using their masks: ** Ushishimada using a cow shaped mask, ** Ton a pig mask, ** Dokuga a moth mask, ** Tetsujo is ronin helmet ** But we cannot see Saji's mask, barely visible as a rounded shape with an string holding it, it most probably because he is the only one with no evident representations or features in his overall character...meaning is is quite plain in personality and appearance. * Natsuki, while talking about be The Boss woman, also joked about be Kaiman's woman too * Seems like Dokuga actually felt something in Kaiman that sounds familiar, even tho he dismissed this quickly. * This is indeed the last time Nikaido spoke to Kaiman, or at leas "This" Kaiman. * This is the chapter with more preludes to important changes in the plot to date Category:Chapters